The invention relates to a method for making a plastic-based composite product which comprises at least partially of a plastic in which a material consisting substantially of particles is homogeneously embedded, which particles have tensile strength in at least one principal direction.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method for producing a plastic-based composite product which can be manufactured at low cost but which nevertheless meets high standards which may be required in respect of various properties. Such properties can relate for instance to high mechanical properties, weather resistance, nonageing properties and the like. Another object of this invention is an apparatus for carrying out the aforesaid method.